Let It Go!
by Raph-Is-Mine
Summary: **Humanized Turtles** In the kingdom of Arendelle, the four princes ruled... That is until one of the princes discovered he had power. Power over ice and snow. Will the kingdom fall to its knees or will the remaining brothers find a way to thaw their brother's frozen heart? (Kristoff and Sven are girls in this story. Prince Hans is Prince James and he's good.)
1. Let It Go Prolouge

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Ninja Turtles characters or the Frozen songs, end of story.**

* * *

Prologue Main Characters and their looks

**_*King Splinter of Arendelle- Male_**

**_Ages throughout the story- 35, 40, and 42_**

**_Height- 6'3_**

**_Hair Color- Brunette_**

**_Eye Color- Hazel_**

**_Skin Color- White_**

**_Clothing Style- Fitted shirt with medals attached, fitted blue dress pants, black dress shoes, white cape with yellow trimmings, and crown._**

**_Personality- Calm and collected, aggressive when family is in danger._**

**_*Queen Tera of Arendelle- Female_**

**_Ages throughout the story- 33, 38, and 40_**

**_Height- 5'9_**

**_Hair Color- Black_**

**_Eye Color- Brown_**

**_Skin Color- Tan_**

**_Clothing Style- Long violet dress, black cardigan over shoulders, white 3 inch high heels, and tiara._**

**_Personality- Quiet, withdrawn at times, and is at husband's side at all times._**

**_*Prince/King Leonardo of Arendelle- Male_**

**_Ages throughout the story- 8, 13, 15, and 18_**

**_Height- 6'1 at 18  
_**

**_Hair Color- Brown, down to neckline_**

**_Eye Color- Hazel_**

**_Skin Color- White_**

**_Clothing Style at 18- Blue tailored shirt, white cape with blue trimmings, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and crown._**

**_Personality- Calm and collected when necessary, aggressive towards anyone who hurts the family._**

**_*Prince Donatello of Arendelle- Male_**

**_Ages throughout the story- 8, 13, 15, and 18_**

**_Height- 5'11 at 18_**

**_Hair Color- Black, down to ear lobes_**

**_Eye Color- Brown_**

**_Skin Color- Pale_**

**_Clothing style at 18- Purple tailored shirt, white cape with purple trimmings, blue dress pants, black dress shoes, and crown._**

**_Personality- Calm at times, can turn aggressive if feels threatened in any way._**

**_*Prince Michelangelo of Arendelle- Male_**

**_Ages throughout the story- 8, 13, 15, and 18_**

**_Height- 5'9 at 18_**

**_Hair Color- Blonde, down to shoulders_**

**_Eye Color- Blue_**

**_Skin Color- White_**

**_Clothing Style at 18- White tailored shirt, white cape with orange trimmings, white dress pants, black dress shoes, and crown._**

**_Personality- Outgoing and happy, shuts people out when they hurt him or his family._**

**_*Prince Raphael of Arendelle- Male_**

**_Ages throughout the story- 5, 10, 12, and 15_**

**_Height- 5'6 at 15_**

**_Hair Color- White, tied in a braid, down to lower back_**

**_Eye Color- Amber_**

**_Skin Color- Tan_**

**_Clothing Style- Red and black cape, green long gown, black and red gloves, black 2 inch heels, crown._**

**_Personality- Outgoing and happy, shuts down when people shut him out._**

**_*Kris or Kristy -Female_**

**_Age- 18_**

**_Hair Color- Blonde with brown streaks_**

**_Eye Color- Hazel_**

**_Skin Color- Pale_**

**_Clothing Style- Bear skin top, bear skin pants, bear skin hat, black lace up winter boots._**

**_Personality- Irritated and grouchy on the outside, sweet and innocent on the inside._**

**_*Prince James of the Southern Iles- Male_**

**_Age- 17_**

**_Hair Color- Brunette_**

**_Eye Color- Green_**

**_Skin Color- White_**

**_Clothing Style- White duck tail top with medals attached, white dress pants, black dress shoes, crown._**

**_Personality- Sweet and happy, aggressive when someone threatens the people he loves._**

**_*Duchess of Weselton-Female_**

**_Age-53_**

**_Hair Color- Red_**

**_Eye Color- Brown  
_**

**_Skin Color- Pale and wrinkled_**

**_Clothing Style- Purple feather boa, blue and red knee-length dress, silver 5 inch high heels, black small purse, sash and crown._**


	2. Do you wanna build a snowman? Part 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or the songs from Frozen. If I did do you think I'd be writing FanFiction? Enjoy my very first story!** :)

* * *

_Warnings for the story- Kristoff and Sven are girls and are known as Kristy and Svetlana. The order of age for the brothers is: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The turtles are human in this!  
_

* * *

Chapter 1- Do you wanna build a snowman? Part 1

It was a peaceful quiet night in the kingdom of Arendelle. All the servants and maids were in their chambers, the King and Queen in their respectable rooms, and the four young princes were snoozing away in their conjoined room. A bed in every corner of the room. The walls painted a lovely shade of dark green and a window seal perfectly placed at the back of the room, overlooking the gardens. It was the perfect kingdom for the King and Queen to raise their sons. It was surrounded by docks and large body of water. And every year on Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo's separate birthdays, they would open the gates to the castle and let the townspeople and travelers from other kingdoms come and celebrate with them.

A cold chill ripped through the young princes room and wakes up the third oldest prince, Michelangelo. He shivers and sits up in bed, looking around with tired eyes. 'It's still the middle of the night. I'm going back to sleep.' thinks Michelangelo, laying his head back down on his pillow and pulling the blankets all the way over his head, to keep the cold chill from waking him up again. A few minutes later, Michelangelo wakes up and groans softly, before sitting up in bed again and looking around the room at his brother's sleeping forms.

He sighs and lays back down again, trying to fall back asleep, but after a few short seconds he gives and jumps out of bed and heads towards his younger brother Raphael's bed. "Raph." whispers Michelangelo. Raphael mumbles something incoherent and turns his back on his brother. Mikey huffs and jumps up onto his younger brothers bed. "Raph, wake up." says Michelangelo, in a whiny tone. Raph sighs and looks up, with one eye, at one of his older brothers. "It's the middle of the night, big brother. Go back to sleep." groans Raphael, closing his eye and tries to go back to sleep.

Mikey lies on Raphael, swinging his arm up over his eyes. "I can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake. And I have to play." says Michelangelo dramatically. Raph groans at the weight of his brother on top of him. "Go play by yourself, big brother." says Raphael, pushing Michelangelo off his bed and onto the floor. Michelangelo yelps as he falls. "Oof!" spits out Michelangelo when he lands on the floor next to his younger brothers bed. He looks up at his brothers, now sleeping figure and rubs his tailbone, soothing the pain away.

Michelangelo sits on the floor for a few seconds, before he gasps and jumps back up onto Raphael's bed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" asks Michelangelo with a smirk. Raphael opens both eyes and giggles. "What are you two waiting for, let's go!" shouts Donatello from across the room, startling Michelangelo and Raphael. They both look towards the entrance of their room and see Donatello there waiting, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Come on, slow pokes. We only have the rest of all night." says Donatello with a chuckle.

Michelangelo and Raphael look at each other, before they both jump from Raphael's bed and run towards the entrance of their room, where Donatello is working on opening the heavy wooden door. Before they can even step foot out the room, the three boys hear, "Where are you going?" from the left side of the room. They all freeze and slowly turn to face the angry face of their oldest brother Leonardo. Everything seems to go in slow motion as a small smile forms on the face of Leonardo. "Why didn't you invite me, little brothers?" asks Leonardo with a chuckle.

Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael breathe a sigh of relief and shake their heads at their older brother. "You have to stop doing that, big brother Leonardo." whines Michelangelo. Leonardo laughs and jumps out of his bed. "Are we gonna go build a snowman, or not?" asks Leonardo, walking towards his little brothers. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael squeal in happiness and run out of the room, laughing. Leonardo rushes after them and tries to quiet them down. "Guys, you have to be quiet. Mother and Father are asleep. Hey! Wait for me!" shouts Leonardo as he and his brothers make their way down their spiral staircase quickly, eager and ready to play.

A few seconds later after their decent from the stairs, they make their way to the ballroom. Upon their arrival to the ballroom, Leonardo and Donatello open the heavy doors. Michelangelo and Raphael rush in with a giggle and make their way to the middle of the ballroom. "Do the magic." says Michelangelo, bouncing on his feet and staring at Raphael intently. Raph nods with a smile and rolls his hands in a circle, creating a ball of ice and snow. He looks back up at Mikey and bites his lip. "Ready?" asks Raphael, nervously.

Michelangelo nods his head frantically and bounces even faster. Raphael throws his hands up and over his head, releasing the ball of ice and snow, letting it hit the ceiling of the ballroom. A few seconds later it begins to snow in the ballroom. Michelangelo runs around the ballroom in excitement, tasting the falling snowflakes, while he's at it. "This is amazing!" shouts Michelangelo. Leonardo and Donatello run into the picture and start playing with Michelangelo. Raphael watches from the sidelines with a smile on his. 'Nothing can make my big brothers mad at me.' thinks Raphael.

A few minutes later...

The snowfall increases and there are now mounds of snow scattered across the floor of the ballroom. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo are making snow angels in one of the snow mounds in the center of the ballroom, with huge smiles on their faces. Raphael is still watching from the sidelines, with a smile on his face, happy that his brothers are happy because of something he did. Suddenly, he gasps and remembers that he had learned a new trick with his magic a few days ago that he could show his brothers. "Big Brothers! Big Brothers!" shouts Raphael, running over to his older brothers.

Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo look up from their snow angels and see Raphael running towards them. They get out of the snow and wipe it off their pajamas and out of their hair. "What is it, Raphael?" asks Leonardo. Raphael comes to a stop in front of them and holds up his hands. "I remembered that I learned a new trick with my magic a few days ago. Do you wanna see it?" asks Raphael, panting from the run over. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo nod their heads and motion for Raphael to show them.

Raph slows his breath and lifts his right foot, before gently putting it down and making ice cover the floor, including the pillars holding the ballroom ceiling up. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo look around in awe at the new trick their brother had learned, while to keep from slipping and sliding on the now icy floor. "This is so cool! Woah!" says Michelangelo as he slides past Raphael, almost falling in the process. Raph beams at the compliment given by one his older brothers. "You really like it?" asks Raphael shyly.

Leonardo and Donatello slide up to him and hang onto him to keep their balance. "Are you kidding, this is awesome. I mean, mean you made it snow inside and you can make the floor turn into ice. You're amazing, Raphael." says Leonardo, staring straight into Raphael's eyes. Raphael's eyes grow wide as he stares at his oldest brother in shock. "Really?" asks Raphael quietly. "Yes, really. You're the best little brother we could have." says Donatello as he and Leonardo slide away laughing and holding onto each other to keep from falling.

Raph stares at his sliding brothers in shock. 'The best little brother they could have? I bet we'll always be best buddies.' thinks Raphael to himself, not noticing Michelangelo sneaking up behind him. "Boo!" shouts Michelangelo from behind Raphael. "Aahh!" yelps Raphael in shock, turning around with eyes full of fear and then he sees Mikey and lets out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that anymore." says Raphael with a frown on his face. Michelangelo chuckles and nods his head. "Cross my heart and hope to fall into a vat of marshmallows." says Michelangelo falling into the snow mound behind him.

Raphael covers his mouth and giggles at his brothers antics. "What did you need, big bro?" asks Raphael, trying to get back on topic. Michelangelo sits up and smiles brightly. "I wanna jump from mound to mound. Could make them in a row as I jump?" asks Michelangelo standing up. Raphael looks around and sees his other two brothers engaged in a snowball fight a few feet away, then turns his head back towards Michelangelo. "Sure, why not." says Raphael, nodding his head once. Michelangelo laughs and runs back a few steps.

He looks over at Raphael and nods his head. "You ready? Catch me!" shouts Michelangelo, running forward and jumping into the air. "Hang on." says Raphael with a chuckle, making a small snow mound for Michelangelo to land on. "Higher!" shouts Michelangelo with a laugh, jumping into the air again. Raphael smiles and makes another snow mound, taller than the last one, for Michelangelo to land on. "Come on, Raphie! Higher!" shouts Michelangelo in joy and jumps again. Raph makes the next snow mound higher, and the next one, and the next one. Before long Raphael's face goes from looking from happy and glad to that of horror and dread.

Michelangelo was going to fast and he couldn't keep up much longer. "W-Wait! Big brother, slow down!" shouts Raphael in fear. Michelangelo doesn't acknowledge he heard Raphael and continues to jump. Raphael tries to keep up but he slips and falls to the ground as Michelangelo jumps from the highest snow mound he had made. "Weee!" shouts Michelangelo in joy, oblivious of the danger he's in. Raphael panics and reaches his hand out in fear. "Mikey!" screams Raphael in fear for his big brother.

A blast of ice shoots out of Raphael's hand, rushes forward, and hits Mikey in the head. "Uh!" yelps Michelangelo in pain as he passes out and falls onto a snowy bank, rolling a few centimeters before coming to a stop. Raphael stands up and runs over to his older brother and kneels down next to him. "Mikey? Mikey, wake up." says Raphael sadly, tears running down his face, as he tries to wake Michelangelo up. 'What have I done to my big brother?' thinks Raph to himself as he hears his two brothers rushing over to help.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think... :-)


	3. Do you wanna build a snowman? Part 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or the songs from Frozen, I wish I did, but I don't. Enjoy this chapter, everyone! :):):):):)**

* * *

_Song Info for this chapter -Do you wanna' build a snowman- Sung By: Raphael Ages 5, 10, and 12. Talking parts in-between- Leonardo Ages 8 and 15 and King Splinter Ages 35, 40, and 42._

* * *

**_Last time on Let It Go..._**

_A blast of ice shoots out of Raphael's hand, rushes forward, and hits Mikey in the head. "Uh!" yelps Michelangelo in pain as he passes out and falls onto a snowy bank, rolling a few centimeters before coming to a stop. Raphael stands up and runs over to his older brother and kneels down next to him. "Mikey? Mikey, wake up." says Raphael sadly, tears running down his face, as he tries to wake Michelangelo up. 'What have I done to my big brother?' thinks Raph to himself as he hears his two brothers rushing over to help._

* * *

Chapter 2- Do you wanna build a snowman? Part 2

Leonardo and Donatello push Raphael out of the way and kneel next to Mikey. "Mama! Papa!" screams Donatello with tears streaming down his face. Raphael starts to cry harder and a thick layer of ice spreads all over the ballroom, freezing the doors shut. "What did you do, Raphael?!" screams Leonardo in a panic. Raphael shakes his head. "It was an accident! He was going to fast and I fell, then I put my arm up and I think some of magic hit him!" shouts Raphael. The doors to the ballroom are forced open and the King and Queen come running in.

The King and fall to their knees next to Michelangelo limp form. The queen picks him up and holds him close. "He's ice-cold." whispers the Queen. "Leonardo, what happened to your brother?" asks the King sternly. Leonardo points over to Raphael and wipes the tears off his face. The King turns in Raphael's direction, anger written all over his face. Raphael whimpers at his father's look and casts his gaze down to the floor. "You used the curse around your own brothers, Raphael? Why?" asks the King in disbelief.

Raphael looks up at his father and rubs his right arm. "We wanted to build a snowman. And we did daddy, he's over there." says Raphael, pointing to a little whiter snowman, with a peculiar shaped head and no nose. "His name is Olaf and he likes warm hugs." says Raphael casting his gaze down again as he Father approaches him, a blank look plastered on his face. The King kneels down and places a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "We will talk about this when we get back from the seeing the trolls in the mountain, Raphael." says the King sternly.

Raphael nods his head and a lone tear escape its confinements and slides down Raphael's cheek. "My love, something's wrong with Michelangelo." says the Queen, her voice filled with fear. The King rushes back over to his wife's side, just in time to see a long strip of white starting at Michelangelo's cheek, going up over his eye and stopping at his temple. "We must get to the trolls, hurry to the archives." says the King, desperate to save his child. The King picks Leonardo and Donatello up and hurry's out of the ballroom, while the Queen carries Michelangelo, and Raphael walks beside her with his head down.

After entering the archives and tearing the place apart, they find the map to the troll's hideaway and head to the stables to get their horses. After mounting themselves and the children, the King and Queen ride out the kingdom, a trail of thick ice streaming out behind them because Raphael's fear that he had harmed his brother and the fact they had to go to the troll's to help him. 'I didn't mean to hurt Michelangelo, honest. Why is everyone so mad at me? I didn't mean to... honest.' thinks Raphael to himself, looking over at his still limp brother with tears in his eyes.

Near the troll's hideaway...

A girl named Kristy and her pet reindeer Svetlana were making their way home to their little hut behind the troll's hideaway. "You know Svetlana, we're gonna be the best ice sellers in the world when we grow up, right?" asks Kristy, looking down at the tiny female reindeer. Svetlana looks up at her owner and best friend and smiles. "Of course we are, Kristy. No one will even come close to beating us." says Kristy in a slightly higher tone of voice. Out of nowhere, two horses come galloping down the stretch to the troll's hideaway.

Kristy and Svetlana jump out of the way, just in time and see a trail of thick ice forming behind the horses. "Ice?" says Kristy, looking at Svetlana, confusion written on her face. Svetlana gives Kristy a look and shrugs her shoulders. At the troll's hideaway, the horses come to a stop and the King and Queen unmount their horses and get the children off as well. "Please, my son. He needs help." says the King walking around large stones on the ground. The stones suddenly start to shake and roll and after a few seconds the trolls appear in the form of rocks.

The strolls gasp and murmur among themselves. "It's the King." murmurs one troll. "What's he doing here?" asks another. "Please, its my son. He's hurt." says the King looking around to see of they would help him and his family. A troll rolls to the front, wearing a sash and hat made of grass and other assortments from the area. The troll feels Michelangelo's head and then looks at Raphael, who gasps and takes a few steps back. "Born or cursed?" asks the grand pabi troll. "Uh, born." says the King, looking at his wife.

The grand pabi troll closes his eyes and scans Michelangelo's head. "You're lucky it was only his head. If had been the heart, there would have nothing I could do." says the grand pabi troll, looking up at the King. "What would have happened if it were his head?" asks the King, concerned that it would happen one of theses days if Raphael didn't learn how to control his power. "He would've frozen solid. The heart doesn't change no matter what, it would impossible to change the outcome." explains the grand pabi troll.

The King sighs in relief that it was only the head and looks down at his unconscious son. "What can you do about the head?" asks the King. "The head can be persuaded. I can remove the memories if magic or I could try to keep his memories in tact." says the grand pabi troll. The King looks at the Queen and she nods her head. The King nods in agreement and he turns back to the troll. "Please, try to keep his memories in tact." says the King. The grand pabi troll nods and places a hand on Michelangelo's head.

The hand glows a strange white and blue, but before long Michelangelo groans and opens his eyes. "Mom? Dad? Where are we?" asks the confused prince. The King and Queen sigh and relief, along with Leonardo and Donatello, and group hug Michelangelo. Raphael stares at them with wide eyes and plays with his fingers, waiting for them to stop, so they could go home. "You must learn to control your powers, young one." says the grand pabi troll, walking up to Raphael slowly, but steadily.

Raphael gasps and takes a few more steps backwards. "It was an accident. He was going to fast." says Raphael, his head down and tears filling his eyes again. The grand pabi troll walks up to Raphael and puts a hand on his shoulder. Raphael looks at the hand on his shoulder, then up at the face staring at him. "I know it was, you do not seem like the type to intentionally hurt those you love." says the grand pabi troll. The King sees the grand pabi troll talking to Raphael and exits the group hug he was in and casually starts to walk over to them.

He makes his way over to the two and stops a few paces away from them, then clears his throat. Their heads snap towards his figure, Raphael looks down at his feet and the grand pabi troll turns all the way around. "Is there something else I can do you, my King?" asks the grand pabi troll. "Yes, actually. I'd like you to erase Raphael's memories of his magic." says the King slowly. Raph's head snaps up and he stares at his father with wide eyes. "What? But, papa-" starts Raphael, taking a few steps forward. 'Why erase my memories?' asks Raphael to himself, still in shock his own father wanted his memories erased.

The King raises one hand and Raphael stops walking instantly. "We can't have you using your powers around your brothers as you get older, your powers would be too strong. It is best that you don't know about them, so you aren't tempted to use them, Raphael. This is not up for discussion, my decision is final." says the King with a frown on his face. The grand pabi troll sighs and nods his head. "As you wish my, my King." says the troll softly, as he makes his way over to the still standing Raphael.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think... :)


	4. Do you wanna build a snowman? Part 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Ninja Turtles or the songs from Frozen, with that said... Enjoy this new chapter, everyone! :):):) Smiley Face!  
**

* * *

**_Last Time on Let It Go..._**

_The King raises one hand and Raphael stops walking instantly. "We can't have you using your powers around your brothers as you get older, your powers would be too strong. It is best that you don't know about them, so you aren't tempted to use them, Raphael. This is not up for discussion, my decision is final." says the King with a frown on his face. The grand pabi troll sighs and nods his head. "As you wish my, my King." says the troll softly, as he makes his way over to the still standing Raphael._

* * *

Chapter 3- Do you wanna build a snowman? Part 3

Raphael looked up just in time to see the grand pabi's hand reach towards his face. He sucks in a breath as the pabi's hand touches his forehead. The pabi closes his eyes and focuses on all the memories that Raphael has of his magic. After a few minutes, Raphael collapses to the ground in heap and the grand pabi turns back towards the King who is standing a few paces away. "The deed is done, my King." says the troll simply. The King nods and walks over to where Raphael's body lay and picks up in his arms.

The King walks back over to his wife and other three children, before depositing Raphael into his mother's arms. "He hasn't forgotten the fun you had with each other, I just replaced the magic memories with normal ones of you all playing outside in the snow." says the grand pabi troll, startling the queen and her the three sons surrounding her. Leonardo looks up at his father with a confused look on his face. "Does that mean that, Raphael won't remember he hurt Michelangelo?" asks Leonardo, curious about what was going on.

The King looks down at his oldest son and nods his head once. "Yes, Leonardo. He won't remember any of this or that he has powers." explains the King. Leonardo nods and looks down at his youngest brother, curled up in his mother's arms. "Fear can be a danger to him." says the grand pabi troll suddenly. The King looks up at sees the pabi facing away from him. "What do you mean?" asks the King. The pabi troll turns around to face the King and shakes his head. "If he gets scared or angry enough he can and will accidentally discover he has powers again." explains the pabi troll.

The King's eyes widen and he looks down at his youngest son, pain filled in his eyes. "Don't worry, we'll cut off his access to people. The staff will be shortened, the gates are to be closed, and he will be moved out of his older brother's room and into his own. Come, we leave now, family." says the King with a sad frown plastered on his face. The queen shifts Raphael as she stands up and mounts her horse with Raphael in her arms and Donatello holding onto her waist for dear life. The King looks over at his wife and nods his head.

The King mounts his horse and hoists Leonardo and Michelangelo onto the back of his horse. The King and Queen turn their horses around and trot out of the trolls hideaway, before turning the trot into a full gallop. 'I am sorry, my son, but you are a danger to yourself and everyone around you. This is the only way to keep everyone safe.' thinks the King to himself, as he looks over at his youngest who's still passed out on his mother's lap, before speeding up his horse in a sprinting galloping and going past his wife, who looks at him curiously, before speeding up her own horse, trying to keep up with her husband.

The next day at the castle...

The King is leading Raphael to his room, while the servants and maids are finishing up the room as fast as they can before the King and Raphael arrive. Raphael looks up at his father. "Why do I have to have my own room, papa?" asks Raphael. The King sighs and looks down at his youngest son. "Because, it's time for you to grow up a bit and that means sleeping in your own room." explains the King in a harsh tone. Raphael flinches at the tone and looks down at his feet. "I understand, papa." says Raphael quietly.

A few minutes later, they arrive at Raphael's new room. Raphael looks up at his father, who nods and motions for him to go in. Raphael gulps and walks into his new room slowly and cautiously. He passes the doorway and looks around the smaller room. "I like it, papa. Thank you. When do I need to come out for dinner?" asks Raphael, turning around to face his father. The King looks away from his youngest son. "Never, Raphael, you are forbidden to leave this room. All meals will be brought to you and the maids will bring you anything else you need, that includes your school textbooks." explains the King in one breath.

Raphael stares at his father in shock and then shakes his head to clear his head. "But, what did I do wrong?" asks Raphael, walking forward to go out of the room. Before he can leave the room, his father holds a hand up and he stops walking. "This is not up for discussion, Raphael. Do as you are told. Dinner will be here at exactly 7:00 and bedtime is still 7:30, understand?" asks the King, glaring down at Raphael. Raphael lowers his head and nods it. "Yes, papa, I understand." says Raphael, softly.

The King nods his head, turns and shuts the door with BANG! Raph cringes at the sound and runs over to bed and begins to sob into his pillow. The King hears the muffled sobs from outside and shakes his head, before turning away and walking away from the door. 'It's for his and everyone else's own good. It's a necessary evil, don't doubt yourself and go through with this.' thinks the King as he continues to walk down the long hallway corridor, a single tear escaping its confinements and rolling down the King's cheek.

A few weeks later...

Raphael wakes up on the window seal of his room, then looks up out the window and gasps. 'It's snowing, I wonder in Leo, Don, and Mikey would play with me, today?' thinks to Raphael, as he looks over at his door. The reason he looked over at his door, was that his brother's had started to make a habit of hanging out and playing outside of Raphael's bedroom door. They wouldn't talk to him, even though he talked to them, but they never answered, so it had been a few weeks since they had been out there.

Raph looks up at the door after he a thump on the other side. 'So, my brothers are out there, today.' thinks Raphael to himself as he jumps off the window seal with a giggle and runs up to his door.

Raphael- Guys? (Knock, Knock, Knock-Knock, Knock) Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore.

(He leans down and looks under the door frame.)

Raphael- Let me out the door. It's like I've gone away.

(He stands back up.)

Raphael- We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!

(He looks through the keyhole.)

Raphael- Do you wanna build a snowman?

(He puts his lips to the keyhole.)

Raphael- (Muffled) It doesn't have to be a snowman.

Leonardo- Stop talking, Raphael!

(Raph flinches and backs away from the door.)

Raphael- Okay, bye...

(He walks away from the door slowly.)

_A few days later..._

Raphael is sitting down on his window, looking down at the gardens below, when he hears a knock at his door. His head snaps around, just in time to see the King closing the door with a soft 'click'. Raphael's eyes light up and he jumps off the window seal, rushing over to the King. Once he's in arms reach he wraps his arms around the King's legs in a tight embrace. "Papa! You came to visit me!" shouts Raphael in joy. The King sighs and pries Raphael off his legs, before bending down to Raphael's level.

He lays a hand down on Raphael's left shoulder. "You are to wear what I am going to give you at all times, do you understand, Raphael?" asks Splinter, not taking his eyes off Raphael's. Raphael gulps and nods his head. The King nods his head once and takes a pair of black and red gloves out of his shirt pocket and holds them out for Raphael to grab. Raphael looks at the gloves in confusion, but takes them and slips them on his hands. The King releases Raphael's shoulder and stands up straight.

Raphael stares at the gloves a few seconds later, before he looks up at his father. "Why do I need them, Papa?" asks Raphael. Splinter sighs and shakes his head. "Just do what you're told Raphael." says the King, turning away from his youngest son. Raphael let's his head fall to his chest with a silent 'thud.' "Yes, Papa." says Raphael quietly. "Be nice, stay inside, your brothers are always right." says the King suddenly. Raph lifts his head and looks at his father in confusion. "What does that mean, Papa?" asks Raphael, taking a few steps forward. The King raises his hand and Raphael stops walking immediately. "Be nice, stay inside..." starts the King. "My brothers are always right." says Raphael softly. The King nods and walks out of Raphael's room.

**_Skipping ahead to when Raph is 10 years__ old..._**

(Raph approaches the door with a giggle after listening to his brothers talk outside his door.)

(Knock, Knock, Knock-Knock, Knock)

Raphael- Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?

(He runs over the couch in his room, flips over the edge and lands on his back.)

Raphael- I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on these walls.

(He points the picture above him.)

Raphael- Hang in there, Tyrone.

(He gets off the couch and walks over a large clock in the back of his room and lays down in front of it.)

Raphael- It gets a little lonely, all this empty room, just watching the hours tick by-

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock.

A few days later... 

The King and Queen are in their youngest's room, scowling at him, while Raphael just sits on his window seal and looks out the window, towards the gardens below. "This is the third time this week, you've tried to escape your room, Raphael! Why must continue to defy your mother and I's orders?!" shouts the King, one push away from falling off the deep end. Raphael turns and looks at them with sad eyes. "I just wanted to see my big brothers for once. Why can't I play with them anymore?" asks Raphael softly, a quiver noticeable in his voice.

Splinter sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose as the queen rubs his right arm in comfort. "Why do insist on trying our patience, Raphael?" asks the King, ignoring Raphael's question completely. Raph stands up slowly and his sad face, slowly turns to that of anger. "I never get to leave this room, yet my big brothers could get away with murder! How does this seem fair to you, father?! Mother!? I try to leave I get spanked! They could kill a butler and you would say we were going to fire him anyway, here's another horse!" screams Raphael, furious that his parents were lecturing him. Raphael turns away from them and sits back down on his window seal, leaving his parents to just stare at his back a sigh before leaving.

**Skipping ahead to when Raph is 12 years old... **

Raphael looks over at the door and waves to his parents. "See you in two weeks." says Raphael softly, as they close the door, locking it with a key. The King and Queen make their way down the spiral staircase and at the bottom are Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo bowing in respect as their parents walk by. "Do you have to go?" asks Leonardo in a pleading tone, looking up at his father. The King chuckles and looks at Leonardo. "You'll be fine. Here's the key to your brother's room, take care of it." says the King, handing the key to Leonardo. Leonardo bows once again and puts the key into his pocket.

Splinter smiles softly. "What is it you have to remember?" asks the King. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo all stand straight and tall before responding to their father's question. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know." say the boys in unison. The King nods his head and leads his wife out of the castle, out the gates and towards the dock towards their ship. After getting all their supplies boarded onto the ship, the King and Queen set off with their crew of sailors towards the Southern Iles.

Skipping ahead to after the King and Queen die and the funeral has ended...

(Raphael slowly approaches the door, after hearing the silent breathing on the other side of the door, and raises his clenched fist.)

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

Raphael- Guys? Please, I know you're out there. I just wanna' where you've been. The maids say, "Have courage.", and I'm trying to, why can't you be there for me? Just let me out. We only have each other, it's just the four of us...

(He slides down to the floor, against the door.)

Raphael- What are we gonna do? (Pause) Do you wanna' build a snowman?

(He leans his head against the door and starts silently crying.)

_Outside the door..._

Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo are staring at their younger brother's door with tears in their eyes. "We have to tell him, Leo." says Donatello softly. Leonardo shakes his head with a whimper. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know." says Leonardo with a choked sob before he sinks to the floor, silently crying. Michelangelo and Donatello sink down to the floor and join Leonardo in silently crying. 'We're so sorry, Raphie. We wish we could tell you.' thinks the three brothers as they all cry themselves to sleep.

* * *

I wrote this three times and I'm not sure if it's good enough. Review and tell me what you think... :)


	5. For the First Time in Forever! Part 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or the songs from Frozen. Enjoy this new chapter! :):):) And, I'm not making turning Mikey into Anna. Raph is the youngest in this story, so quit bugging me about it.  
**

* * *

_Last time on Let It Go..._

_Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo are staring at their younger brother's door with tears in their eyes. "We have to tell him, Leo." says Donatello softly. Leonardo shakes his head with a whimper. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know." says Leonardo with a choked sob before he sinks to the floor, silently crying. Michelangelo and Donatello sink down to the floor and join Leonardo in silently crying. 'We're so sorry, Raphie. We wish we could tell you.' thinks the three brothers as they all cry themselves to sleep._

* * *

Chapter 3- For the First Time in Forever! Part 1

3 years later...

Raphael snores as he sleeps on his side, drool pooling at the side of his mouth, his hair sticking out in every angle. Footsteps quickly approach his door. _Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_ echoed through the room. Raphael groans and sits up in bed with a stretch. "Who is it?" asks Raphael tiredly. "It's Sebastian, my young prince. I'm sorry I woke you." says the butler on the other side of the door. "What, it's okay, I've been up for hours." says Raphael, leaning his head against his hand and closing his eyes. A small snore leaves Raphael's mouth and his head starts to drop off his hand. When it does, he jumps startled and looks around his room. "Who is it?" asks Raphael again.

Sebastian chuckles at the young prince's antics. "Still me, young prince. Now, come, it is your brother Leonardo's coronation and your birthday today." says Sebastian, before his footsteps away from Raphael's doorway. Raph yawns again and looks towards the gown and crown the maids had brought in the day before. "Oh yeah, my birthday and coronation." says Raphael to himself. Suddenly, he gasps and flings himself out of bed to get dressed as fast as he can. "I get to come out of my room today!" shouts Raphael, as he rushes out his room wearing his new gown and crown.

Raphael's gown was a deep shade of blue, with streaks of red flowing across it, his shoes had 3 inch heels, and his gloves were black and red as usual. His hair is done up in a braid, his new crown sitting on the tip of the braid. He continued to run down the hallways with a giant smile on his face. "I finally got to leave my room!" shouts Raphael, passing a few maids who were tidying up the castle hallway. Raph stops and looks around the hallway in shock at how bright and colorful everything was.

Raphael- That window is open.(He looks up at a window and back towards his room.) So's my door. I didn't they did that anymore.

(He passes butler's carrying plates.)

Raphael- Who knew we owned more than four salad plates? For years I was closed up in that room.

(He slides through the ballroom.)

Raphael- Why have a home you've never gone through?

(He jumps onto the spiral staircase railing and slides down.)

Raphael- Finally, we're opening up the gates!

(He slides of the staircase railing.)

Raphael- There'll be people instead of my brothers. It'll be totally strange. But, wow, am I so ready for this change!

(He walks out the door towards the gardens.)

Raphael- Cause' for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I won't be locked in my room all night.

(He walks towards the pond area in the gardens.)

Raphael- Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone.

(He leans down and picks up a few ducklings.)

Raphael- Cause' for the first time in forever... I won't be alone. (Talking) I can't wait to meet everyone. (Gasp) What is I meet the one?

(He puts the ducklings down and runs back into the castle, into the ballroom.)

Raphael- Tonight imagine me, gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall.

(He pulls the curtain over his body.)

Raphael- A picture of sophisticated grace.

(He swings the tassel of the curtain in a circular motion.)

Raphael- Ooh!

(He moves away from the wall and untangles himself from the curtain.)

Raphael- I suddenly see him standing there.

(He brushes a piece of stray hair behind his ear.)

Raphael- A beautiful stranger, tall and fair.

(He sees chocolate sitting on the table next to him.)

Raphael- I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face.

(He has a few pieces and swallows them.)

Raphael- But, then we laugh and talk all evening. Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far.

(He runs out of the ballroom and down another set of stairs.)

Raphael- For the first time in forever, there'll be magic. There'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone.

(He runs into the sitting room, full of pictures.)

Raphael- And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever... At least I've got a chance.

(He runs out of the sitting room and outside towards the gates.)

_Up in the King's old room... _

(Leonardo is looking down out the window at all the people gathering outside the gates.)

Leonardo- (Deep breath) Don't let him in, don't let him see. He must the good boy I expect him to be.

(He turns away from the window.)

Leonardo- Be nice, stay inside, you know we're always right. Make one wrong move and it's back to your room out of sight.

(He puts on his crown on.)

Leonardo- But, it's only for today...

_Down at the gates... _

Raphael- It's only for today...

_Up in the King's old room... _

Leonardo- It's agony to wait...

(He fixes the clasp holding his cape up.)

_Down at the gates..._

Raphael- It's agony to wait...

_Up in the King's room..._

(Leo throws the doors open to his father's old room.)

Leonardo- Tell the guards to open up... The gates!

_Down at the gates... _

(Raphael starts bouncing up and down on his heels.)

Raphael- The gates!

(The gates are opened and rushes out.)

Raphael- For the first time in forever...

_Up in the castle... _

(Leonardo is walking down a long hallway.)

Leonardo- Can't let him in, can't let him see...

_Outside the gates..._

(Raphael is looking at the people with a smile.)

Raphael- I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!

_Up in the castle... _

(Leonardo makes his way towards a balcony.)

Leonardo- Be the good boy, I expect you to be.

_Outside the gates... _

(Raphael is walking down the sidewalk, waving at people as he goes.)

Raphael- A chance to change my lonely world!

_Up in the castle..._

(Leonardo makes his way onto the balcony and looks down at the people walking through the gates.)

Leonardo- Conceal,

_Outside the gates... _

(Raphael stops in the middle of the sidewalk and looks around.)

Raphael- A chance to find true love!

_Up in the castle... _

Leonardo- Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know.

(Leonardo turns around and makes his way back into the castle.)

_Outside the gates... _

(Raphael makes his way over towards the docks.)

Raphael- I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause' for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever...

(He starts running up the dock area.)

Raphael- Nothing's in my way!

(Someone bumps into him and makes him fall into a boat.)

Raphael- Ooh!

(A bucket full of seaweed falls on his head and the boat starts to fall back into the harbor.)

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" shouts Raphael as he feels himself falling backwards. All of a sudden he feels the boat being stepped in and the boat stops falling. It jerks as it stops and he's flung backwards even more. "Ow! What's the big deal?" asks Raphael, angrily. Lifting the bucket off his head, he goes to scowl at the person who knocked him over, but is met with a pair of vibrant green eyes. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you coming. Please forgive me." says the stranger. Raphael doesn't reply and just stares at the man standing in the boat with him. 'I think I'm in love.' thinks to himself, as he continues to stare at those vibrant green eyes.

* * *

Hope this chapter was okay! Review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
